A cherry flavored bunny
by seven maxwell
Summary: Chp.2 ADDED! Heero get's to wear his skirt for Duo in 'Pigtails and a miniskirt' hint of 'toys'
1. A cherry flavored bunny

A cherry flavored bunny

by seven maxwell  
pairs: 1x2

Dedicated to Utopiadoesn'texist, part of Duo's Harem.

Valentines Day.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes now be quiet and hold that pose."

Duo muttered to himself as he lay sprawled across the bed on top of a lacy comforter surrounded by fluffy pillows.

Hovering around him was Heero, camera in hand.

_click_

"Okay, now prop yourself on your elbows and lick your lips for me."

Duo rolled his eyes but complied. He laid there on his elbows and knees licking his lips suggestively while Heero took pictures from all angles.

_click  
click  
click_

"Okay that's good. Now sit on your legs and give me an innocent look. Good...um...stick your index finger in your mouth."

"Heero!" Duo whined.

"Just do it. You promised me." Heero pouted.

"I said I would pose for you but _**You**_ never said it had to be in this outfit!" Duo huffed. "I'm done, you've got your pictures I'm outta here."

"Wait you still need to give me that last pose." Heero begged.

"Fine, last one got it?" Duo mumbled under his breath as got in the pose.

_click  
click  
click  
click_

"There now all done. It wasn't that bad was it?" Heero smirked, tossing the camera up and down in his hand.

"You say that 'cause you're not the one wearing this!" Duo said pointing to the ears attached to his head.

"Oh, but you look so _cute_ in bunny ears." Heero teased. He crawled across the bed to where Duo lay. "I love the thong you're wearing; the fluffy white tail looks so...yummy." He whispered softly in Duos ear, licking the outer shell.

Duo closed his eyes as Heero nibbled his way down his neck stopping at the juncture for a bite.

"Ahhh..."

"See you even taste yummy." Heero said, he continued kissing and licking his way down to Duos bellybutton. Reaching the little button he dipped his tongue in for a lick. Duo gasped as he arched off the bed.

"Heero...please..." Duo begged breathlessly.

"I will, just close your eyes and don't move. I'll be right back." Heero said, he hopped off the bed and ran out to the kitchen. Duo stayed still the whole time, eagerly waiting Heero's return.

Heero returned with a bowl of cherries.

"Okay love, now don't move and keep your eyes closed." Heero took one cherry and placed it within Duos bellybutton.

"Love do me a favor, hold this cherry to your mouth and lick it." Heero handed the cherry to Duos searching hand. "It turns me on when I see your pink tongue licking something round."

Duo held the cherry by the stem to his lips, licking it.

"Gods love you look _so_ good." Heero bit his lower lip to keep from pouncing his lover right then.

"Now don't move, just keep licking the cherry." Heero quickly grabbed his camera.

_click_

Duo snapped his eyes open just in time for another shot.

_click_

"Heero!" Duo hissed. He tossed the cherry at his lover. It bounced off of Heero's chest.

"Sorry love had to get that one." Heero laughed, setting the camera down beside the bed.

"Jerk."

Heero grabbed a pair of cherries attached at the stem. "Don't give me that look. I wasn't going to keep you waiting...long." Heero smirked, straddling Duos hips. "Here open your mouth."

Duo glared at him.

"Oh come on. I'm trying to make it up to you."

Duo pouted, "You so owe me you know that don't you?"

Heero winked at him, "I know. Now open your mouth."

Duo opened his mouth and Heero popped in one cherry. The other end went in to Heero's mouth. Duo closed his eyes as his lover caressed his cheek lovingly. Their breaths mingled as they lay close together.

_click_

"Heero!"

Heero laughed as he tossed the camera to a safe distance. Duo pushed him off his chest trying to get up. Heero grabbed him by the waist and pinned him to the bed.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done yet." Heero growled possessively, pinning Duos wrists together.

"Tonight my little bunny... You're mine!"

Later that night

Duo lay satisfied wrapped in the arms of his lover. His bunny ears and thong tossed carelessly somewhere on the floor.

"You owe me you know that."

Heero sighed, "I know."

"Good 'cause next time...I want you in a skirt."

End


	2. Pigtails and a miniskirt

Pigtails and a miniskirt  
7maxwell  
13+ please  
1x2 yaoi, mild lime  
Legal? Not mine if that's what you're asking. But I did borrow them for a little bit. (wink)   
Summary: Part two of 'A cherry flavored bunny' – Heero in his skirt.

Pigtails and a miniskirt 

"You've got to be kidding me." Heero stood there defiant. His arms crossed a frown on his face.

"No...We had a deal I would pose for you in that stupid getup and you had to dress up for me." Duo said slowly as if he was reminding a child. "Now go...get dressed." He tossed Heero the bag and waited.

Heero caught the bag and glared harder. What a stupid idea! Oh if only he hadn't agreed to do this. But then again...he wouldn't have gotten those images of Duo wearing a bunny outfit licking cherries. He glared all the way to the bathroom where he closed the door and changed. Duo in the meantime got undressed and turned down the covers. He opened the bedside drawer and pulled out several items. He laid them in a neat order on the small bedside table; he spread himself on the fresh clean bed and waited.

Heero finished with the costume but had trouble with the hair. He struggled with it for a moment then managed to finish. He exhaled a large sigh, and then opened the door. He stepped out into the bedroom, his head lowered.

Duo sat up straight as the bathroom door opened, his mouth watering at the idea of Heero wearing his costume. His imagination did no justice to the real thing. Heero was stunning! His slim legs looked gorgeous in the skirt, and his hair looked adorable in those pink bows. Pigtails and a mini skirt.

"Heero you look so...so..."

"So stupid? I know." Heero glared, but with pigtails it only made him look cuter. The little pink bows bobbing every time he moved his head.

"No, you look so adorable." Duo got up off the bed and walked over to his lover. Standing a few inches in front of him, he raised his hands to flick the little bows. He smirked leaning in close to Heero's face. "And it makes you look delicious too." He bit his bottom lip before sticking his tongue out to lick the tip of the other man's nose.

Heero twitched as his nose was flicked, wiggling it about at the weird sensation. Still slightly glaring he pursed his lips in a fine pout. "The things I do for you. I hope you're happy?" Sarcasm.

He pushed Duo aside and made his way to the bed taking note of the things spread out on the small table. His eyes widened at the choice of tonight's entertainment. He pointed to one item in particular; his eyes wide and his mouth open in a gasp. "We're not going to use that are we?"

Duo smirked, "Of course. It's my choice tonight. Last time you took pictures, this time..." He walked up behind Heero and grabbing the man, spun him around and pulled him close so that their chests touched. "...we use my favorite toys."

He shivered at the tone of the longhaired man's voice. Duo was serious! He gulped, "But I thought you hated sharing your toys?" He asked a bit nervously, well he has reason to be nervous...he's never been taken before and never used a toy unless it was going into Duo's ass.

"Relax Heero, it'll be fine you'll see." He shoved Heero onto the bed. The brown haired man bouncing on the mattress, his knees bent and his skirt flipped up to show off his lacy panties.

Naked as the day he was born, Duo crawled on top of Heero and straddling the other man's waist, pulled the shirt up to scrunch around his neck and shoulders. "Did I mention how cute you look dressed like this? We're going to have to do this again."

He was about to protest when a warm tongue licked the area around his nipple and then sucked on it. His protest turned into a moan as he became instantly hard. It was one of his little sensitive spots; he loved getting his nipples sucked.

Duo licked and sucked the little nub until it was fully perked. Flicking it with his tongue once more, he licked his way down to the area around the belly button. Dipping in quickly, Heero's body jerked. The other man loved it when he did that, always got him mewling like a cat.

Without letting the brown haired boy notice, Duo grabbed the long pink jelly-like item and the small bottle of lube off the table with one hand. He kept Heero's mind busy with pleasure to distract him from paying attention. As he licked and kissed down to the edge of the lacy underwear that desperately tried to hide Heero's strained erection, he popped the cap on the lube and poured it all over the jelly item.

Just as he thought for sure that Duo was going to yank that soft material aside and take him into his mouth...he pulls away. Heero growled. He wanted that warm mouth on his dick. Wanted it now!

"Duo..."

"Hush love, now turn around." He said getting off Heero and standing up next to the bed. In his hand he held the large pink jelly dildo. Hitting the switch the thing came alive, buzzing loudly and vibrating hard enough to make it look blurry.

Oh no...He was not about to have that thing in his ass! Scrambling over to his belly, Heero got to his hands and knees and was about to get away when Duo's arm wrapped around his waist. Duo pressed against his back, his other hand pulling the panties to the side. "Thank you Heero, you knew just exactly what position I wanted." He grinned. Heero gulped.

"Now don't move...this might feel a little weird at first..."

* * *

Later that night.

Duo laid there with hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. A little smile adorning his face, his expression completely pleased and satisfied. "God Heero I didn't know that it could be so tight! No wonder you always wanna be on top." He said still slightly amazed.

Heero grunted hidden beneath the covers he laid still, trying to breath without moving even just an inch. He was sore, satiated, but sore. "Relish it as long as you can. That's the last time I let you lead." He mumbled; face half hidden among the pillow.

"Geez the way you say it makes it sound like you didn't enjoy it?" The slender boy rolled onto his side. "Need I remind you of some of the things you said to me tonight?" He said raising a brow. "Let's see there was..."

Heero groaned again.

"...'Harder! Faster! Don't stop or I'll kill you!' I think that was my favorite." He winked.

A blue eye peered over the covers, "I am going to kill you." He grunted.

Duo laughed; crawling over to sit on top of his lover, he yanked the covers down to expose one grumpy but satisfied wing pilot. Leaning down he pressed a kiss on the other man's nose. "Come on...you know you liked it. Just admit it." He smiled.

"Hn."

"Knew it." Duo grinned then leaned down to whisper into Heero's ear. "By the way...I loved taking you with that skirt on."

Heero sucked in his breath, his eyes half lidded and his groin stirring to life again. Raising his hands, he grabbed Duo's naked rump and flipped them over so that he lay on top of the deathscythe pilot. Duo squawked as he landed on his back.

"Since we seem to be alternating in our fantasy role plays. I request that next time we mix and match." He picked up the abandoned pink dildo, "You bring the skirt and this thing and I'll bring the cherries and camera."

Duo smiled, "Alright but in one condition." He asked.

"What's that?"

"That next time we're both in the pictures."

Heero raised a quizzical eyebrow. "But how?..." Then it dawned on him.

"...oh."

Owari

(note) this was written having only 40 minutes of sleep (yawn)


End file.
